


Lessons learned

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Non Graphic, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 2007 for Candygramme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lessons learned

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for Candygramme.

"You doing this to punish me." John closes the door behind him.

Sam zips his backpack, doesn't turn around. They've done yelling at each other. He's done. He only got whispers left, now, maybe not even those. "Dad…"

John's hands rest on Sam's shoulders. He's moved without a sound. They're good at that, both of them. Never a sound that Dean could hear, unless they were screaming at each other.

"Sammy…" a whisper on Sam's skin more than a word. Lips pressed at the nape of his neck. Sam turns around, as tall as his father now, and he can feel it, in his bones, the shock of it, still. The roughness of the beard isn't new. The pained flavor of the kiss isn't either. Sam gets hard, right away. He always does.

"Stay." Words, pleas, licked on Sam's tongue, the roof of his mouth, pressed on his lips. Hands groping everywhere and heart furiously beating. "I'll leave you be. I swear. If you stay."

Sam pushes John away. "I need more than this. More than you."

John would be proud of him, if he could see Sam's lie for what it is. But Sam learnt to lie from John.


End file.
